


Black Christmas

by daddygrandpaandthebeaver (CourtneyCourtney)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Ficlet, Gen, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Movie Night, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyCourtney/pseuds/daddygrandpaandthebeaver
Summary: “I thought you said this was your favorite Christmas movie,” Steve says about ten minutes in.“It is,” Robin replies around a mouth full of popcorn. She picks the VHS box up off the coffee table and shows it to him, pointing at the title. “See? It’s right there in the name.”Steve reaches over and pushes her finger higher until she’s pointing instead at the picture of Lynne Griffin being strangled by a plastic bag.“Try again,” he says.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Black Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to my Tumblr [on Dec. 21, 2020](https://daddygrandpaandthebeaver.tumblr.com/post/638172589062340608/oh-could-i-please-get-12-from-the-christmas)
> 
> Written for MaryPSue and the prompt "This is my favorite Christmas movie and you’re going to sit down and watch it with me. I don’t care if the world is burning, you are going to watch this!" I don’t know what you were expecting, but it probably wasn’t this.

“I thought you said this was your favorite Christmas movie,” Steve says about ten minutes in.

“It is,” Robin replies around a mouth full of popcorn. She picks the VHS box up off the coffee table and shows it to him, pointing at the title. “See? It’s right there in the name.”

Steve reaches over and pushes her finger higher until she’s pointing instead at the picture of Lynne Griffin being strangled by a plastic bag.

“Try again,” he says.

“It is!” Robin insists. She gestures toward the TV. “Are you not even paying attention? They’re having a Christmas party! There’s decorations, there’s _Silent_ _Night_ in the background…”

“That guy on the phone just said the C-word like five times in thirty seconds,” Steve argues, pointing at the screen like he’s offended.

“What, and you haven’t heard worse in the boys’ locker room?” Robin asks.

“No, no, no,” Steve argues, shaking his head and making his hair flop around. “This is different. A Christmas movie is some feel-good bullshit about it being a season of giving or opening your heart up to love and junk.”

“You didn’t lay out these terms ahead of time,” says Robin. On screen, Jess is insisting that she has to talk to Peter in person tomorrow.

Steve huffs grabs a handful of popcorn from the bowl nestled between them on the couch. “I know, you’re right,” he grumbles. “It’s just… I was expecting the Grinch or Frosty or some shit.”

“You thought we were going to watch Frosty?!” Robin crows, barely restraining herself from jumping and knocking over the bowl.

“No,” Steve says defensively, then – “Well, yeah, kind of. Not really, it’s just… on TV every time this year. It’s a classic.”

“And you seriously thought a kiddie show from the ‘60s would be my favorite Christmas movie?” Robin asks, gaping at him like he’s braindead.

Steven shifts uncomfortably on his side of the couch. “I don’t know! You’re a woman who’s full of surprises.”

“Huh,” is all Robin can think to say in return. They watch as the scene changes from Clare’s corpse in her bedroom to an old man standing outside a church.

Steve frowns and waves his hand at the TV. “What is this? Is this the next day? What’s happening?”

“You would know if you stopped yapping for two minutes!” Robin replies. It’s then that their previous conversation catches up to her. “Wait, is Frosty _your_ favorite Christmas movie?!”

“We’re not talking about that!” Steve yelps. “We’re doing your thing, your favorite Christmas movie! Oh wow, it’s… uh. Wait. Did that girl just say she’s getting an abortion?”

“Yep,” Robin replies, sifting through the popcorn bowl to get a good handful.

Steve groans and slides down in his seat. “You have the worst taste in movies, Buckley. This is so not festive.”

“Oh, you won’t be saying that once some of the other murders start to happen,” Robin tells him.

“Super,” Steve grumbles. He points at the TV. _“_ At least tell me whether or not this Barb character survives to the end.”

Robin frowns over at him. “Why would she… _oh_.” Oh shit, she’s an idiot.

Steve catches her horrified expression, then reaches across the couch to poke at her shoulder. “It’s okay,” he says. “I figured as much.”

“No, she makes it,” Robin blurts.

“Yeah right,” Steve retorts. On screen, a police officer is telling Clare’s family that 90 percent of the time girls who are reported missing have run off somewhere with a boyfriend. Robin is an _idiot_.

“You know, since this was your pick, you’re gonna have to hold me during the really scary parts,” says Steve. When Robin looks over at him, he waggles his eyebrows at her.

Robin sighs dramatically, then moves the bowl of popcorn onto the coffee table, just on the off chance they’ll need to sit closer together. “A small price to pay, I suppose.”

“That’s the spirit,” Steve replies with a genuine grin. “What a neat thing to happen to a nice guy like me.“

Robin throws what’s left of the popcorn in her hand at his face.


End file.
